Pokemon Beginning
by Ariasu-sama
Summary: Bien, no se como resumirlo, así que lo diré. Es la historia del primer juego (casi), Pokemon Rojo/Verde/Azul, solo que Red en vez de ser hombre sera mujer. Así es, Red mujer. Si les interesa entren y lean ;w; Posible Originalshipping pero hetero? Mension de Oldrivalshipping
1. Inicio del Viaje

**Hola, este fic de pokemon esta dedicado a Kairi, la cual me dio la idea de un Red mujer, de esa manera podemos ver la serie desde un punto femenino XD (?)**

**Abordare toda la primera parte del videojuego (tal vez también parte de lo que se le agrego a Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja) y quizá, dependiendo de la aceptación del fic, haré todas las demás sagas.**

**Si bien, se que pokemons tiene Red originalmente, eh decidido usar el equipo que yo uso en la primera parte.**

**Charizard, Pikachu, Hypno, Cleafairy, Gyarados y el quinto no se, quizá use a Beedrill (yo lo uso mucho, es muy efectivo contra los pokemon psíquicos lol) pero quizá luego les pregunte que pokemon debería usar, así ustedes decidirán que pokemon serian perfectos para el equipo de Red, o si desean que se usen a los originales (Charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, Lapras, Pikachu y Snorlax). Los que están decididos a usarse con Pikachu y Charizard.**

**Bien, aquí saldrá Blue, que es la chica, pero no demasiado, por supuesto, Green, el rival, y eh estado considerando un emparejamiento entre Green y femRed, pero quien sabe, también abra Green x Blue, pero no sera definitivo.**

**Eh decidido también darle apellidos a Red y Blue, ya que Green tiene los otros dos también, para Red sera Fire, por la edición del juego, y para Blue sera Leaf espero no haya quejas!**

**Eh decidido además de que se empiece el viaje a los 13, después de graduarse de la primaria, porque los 10 años es muy pronto.**

**En fin, sin mas que agregar, iniciamos!**

**DISCLAIMER: ni pomemins ni ninguno de sus personajes son de mi posición, el juego a Game Freak y Satoshi Tajiri.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

El día en que Red recibiría su primer pokemon estaba cerca.

En la región de Kanto, al cumplir los 13 años se te permite tener oficialmente tu primer pokemon del laboratorio del profesor Oak, en pueblo Paleta. Puedes recibirlo de él o recibirlo de algún familiar, una vez con tu pokemon puedes tenerlo como mascota, o puedes convertirte en criador pokemon o en un entrenador pokemon.

El sueño de Red Fire es el de ser la mejor entrenadora pokemon de toda la región de Kanto. Tarea mas que difícil, pues su odiado rival, Green Oak, también aplica a ser el mejor entrenador. Y Green siempre ha sido mejor que Red en todo desde que eran mas pequeños.

Red es de estatura normal, un poco masculina, de largos cabellos negros y unos impresionantes ojos del color rojo. Ella no tiene amigos en realidad, ya que todos se burlan del extraño color de sus ojos. Los únicos amigos que tiene son los pokemon salvajes del bosque que esta cerca de su casa. Es por ellos que decidió ser una maestra pokemon.

Aun recuerda la primera vez que tuvo contacto con un pokemon salvaje, era cuando tenia 8 años, Green le contaba historias de los pokemon salvajes que gustaban de atacar a los humanos, y eso le quedo constatado cuando Green tomo un pokemon de su auelol y salieron a jugar al bosque, donde un Spearow los ataco, desde entonces Red temía a los pokemon salvajes. Más un día se peleó con Green y muy enfadada camino sin darse cuenta hasta el bosque cercano a su casa, estaba anocheciendo y tenía miedo, entonces un pokemon que jamas había visto apareció, tratando de atacarla, ella corrió hasta encontrarse con un Poliwhirl la salvo con un ataque de agua, después el pokemon la ayudo a salir del bosque y llegar sana y salva a casa. Desde entonces, cuando Red no tenia con quien jugar siempre iba al bosque a jugar con los pokemon salvajes.

En fin, ese día era el último día de clases, en la primaria Vermillion, en la ciudad Vermillion, todos los días subía a su bici y pedaleaba hasta la no tan lejana ciudad, a veces iba Green, su vecino, otras iba ella sola.

Llego a su salón, donde todos comentaban emocionados de que se acercaba la fecha para elegir pokemon. Unos decían que recibirían sus pokemon de sus padres, otros planeaban pedírselo al profesor Oak.

-Yo tendré un Abra, el Alakazam de mi madre tuvo un pokehuevo y ya nació, me lo dará el día de la elección -decía uno de los niños.

-A mi padre me dejara su Pidgeot -decía otra chica.

-Que envidia, ninguno de mis padres me dará nada, iré con el profesor Oak hasta Paleta a escoger un pokemon, quiero un Bulbasaur -decía la chica mas popular de la clase, Blue, con su hermoso y largo cabello castaño, sus ojos zafiros y su perfecto rostro.

-¿Y tu que pokemon escogerás Green? -preguntaba una chica al amigo-rival de Red, Green, el chico popular de la escuela, con hermosos ojos verdes, alborotado cabello castaño y una horrible personalidad, novio de Blue.

-No se, le preguntare al abuelo cual es su pokemon mas fuerte -contesto con una gran sonrisa, las chicas suspiraban y los chicos decían que era trampa hacer eso.

Red solo miraba por la ventana, no era muy expresiva o habladora, aunque no era porque así lo quisiera, sino porque ninguna persona en la clase se interesaba en ella, lo que estaba bien, ya que ella no necesitaba falsos amigos para ser feliz

Aunque no podía evitar pensar en el pokemon que ella elegiría.

En la región de Kanto, si se decidía por obtener un pokemon del profesor Oak, eran tres los pokemon iniciales que se podían elegir. Charmander del tipo fuego, Squirtle del tipo agua o Bulbasaur del tipo planta. Ella ya sabia bien que tipo de pokemon que quería. El pokemon que iba con su nombre, Charmander.

Ya no podría esperar más a graduarse y poder elegir un pokemon.

En todas las regiones era imposible conseguir un pokemon sin haber cruzado los estudios primarios, ya que era indispensable enseñar a las nuevas generaciones todo cuanto pudieran para hacer su viaje lo mas seguro. Debían aprender de los pokemon que habían en Kanto, los problemas de estados que llegaban a ocurrir durante el viaje a través de las batallas, las evoluciones, los cuidados adecuados y demás.

Eso era algo que Red no necesitaba saber, ella lo había estudiado muy bien.

Finalmente las clases acabaron, ya sólo restaba un día más y ella podría viajar libremente por Kanto. Solo faltaba la ceremonia de graduación y tendría a su Charmander.

Llego a su casa tranquilamente donde saludo a su madre. Ella era una mujer muy hermosa de ojos castaños y cabello negro, su madre se llama Flora (*), y es muy querida por el pueblo, aunque ella sabe que eso no era así en el pasado.

-Hola Red, cariño -saludo efusivamente su madre, abrazándola hasta que sentía le aplastaba.

-Me aplastas mamá -se quejó débilmente la chica.

-Oh lo siento querida -dijo su madre, soltándola- es solo que cada vez que pienso en que muy pronto te iras me hace sentir un poco sola -decía nostálgica mente la mujer, Red solo dio torpes palmaditas a la espalda de su mamá, era muy mala en demostrar sus sentimientos por lo poco que trataba con las personas, y eso incluía a su madre, no era de demostrar abiertamente sus emociones.

-No te preocupes mamá, prometo te escribiré siempre que pueda -trato de consolarla, un poco avergonzada, realmente no era muy buena consolando gente.

La pelinegra mayor sonrió a su única hija y acaricio sus largos cabellos- las leerá todas, pero promete llamar cada vez que estés en un centro pokemon

Red asintió y fue a su cuarto.

Su habitación era simple, colores tranquilos, su cama, su PC, su consola de juegos y algunos peluches de diferentes pokemon, como Cleafairy, Pikachu, Dratini y otros, a su madre le encantaba regalarle peluches y le entusiasmaba la idea de atrapar los pokemon que tiene de peluche.

Se acerco a su mochila de viaje, su madre la había preparado hace unos días, llevaba ropa limpia, su monedero con sus ahorros y algunas otras cosas. Suspiro y se cambio el uniforme que era una falda azul y camiseta blanca y se puso su ropa usual, un short azul, camisa negra y su inseparable gorra roja, recuerdo de su padre, y cogió su caña para ir a pescar.

Mientras caminaba por el bosque descubrió a Green y Blue besándose, solo torció la boca y siguió por su camino, encontrándose con un Rattata salvaje, dispuesta a acariciarlo se arrodilló, pero el pokemon solo salio corriendo.

-Tan terrible con los pokemon como siempre Red -escucho la voz de Green a sus espaldas, solo torció de nuevo la boca y se dispuso a irse ignorando a su ex amigo de la infancia.

Sin embargo, al parecer Green no tenia ganas de dejarla tranquila y escuchó sus pasos a sus espaldas.

-¿Aun estas decidida a ser entrenadora?

Red asintió con un suspiro, Green era tan terco como ella, no la dejaría en paz por más que lo ignorará.

Dio la media vuelta y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, con sus rojos ojos fijos en los verdes de Green

-¿Por qué tan molesta? ¿Es por lo mal que se te dan los pokemon?

Como ella esperaba Green tenia su típica pose altiva y muy creída, con su sonrisa de "soy el mejor del mundo y nadie puede decir lo contrario" que siempre cargaba.

-Se me dan mejor que a ti -contesto con tranquilidad, tratando de no caer en las provocaciones del otro.

-Si claro -contesto el menor (**) con sarcasmo- con razón ese Rattata no huyo -termino con una sonrisa entre sarcástica y burlesca.

-Dejame en paz y vete con Blue -dijo dándole la espalda y comenzando a andar

-¿Celosa?

-No, solo quiero que me dejes en paz -dijo ella comenzando a caminar, la verdad si estaba celosa, pero no era que quisiera besar a Green, no, pero extrañaba el tiempo que alguna vez pasaron juntos cuando niños.

Aunque Red no lo dijera, deseaba volver a ser amiga de Green, pero actualmente él era muy insoportable. No extendía como se aguantaba el mismo.

Una vez que llego a las orillas del río saco la caña y se puso a pescar, sabiendo que Green estaba cerca.

-Entonces iniciaras el viaje pokemon, ¿no?

Ella asintió, tratando de ignorarlo.

-¿Qué pokemon escogerás? Yo se que pokemon quiero, es el mas fuerte que tiene el abuelo, y ni te diré cual es... Tch, si sólo vas a ignorarme no es divertido presumir.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijese algo la cuerda de la caña se tenso y se movía, algún pokemon había picado, Red jalo la cuerda lo mejor que podía, la caña era vieja (del abuelo alguna vez fue), por lo que no era fácil manejarla, cuando atrapaba un pokemon fuerte estos siempre se escapaban.

Green solo cruzo los brazos recargándose en un árbol cercano, sin ganas de ayudar a su ex amiga.

Red solo batallaba con el pokemon, ¿seria un Gyarados?, quizá un Tentacool o un Goldeen, ponía mucho entusiasmo, era difícil y hasta pensó en pedirle ayuda a Green, que era mas fuerte que ella, pero su orgullo la obligo a callar, su gorra cayo y fue arrastrada a la orilla. Estaba por rendirse cuando sentía al pokemon al fin caer y comenzó a girar mas rápido, no vaya a ser que el pokemon tenga su segundo aire y se vaya. Mas sin embargo, cuando el pokemon salio al fin fuera del agua las ilusiones de Red se rompieron muy rápido, acompañada de las risas de Green. Lo que había atrapado era nada más ni nada menos que a un inútil magikarp.

Sonrojada de ira y vergüenza arrojo, quizá con mucha violencias, al pobre pokemon al agua, recogió su gorra y se fue mientras Green seguía desternillándose de ka risa mientras decía que ni pescar podía hacer bien y cuanto temía por el pokemon que le darían.

Finalmente llego a su casa muy indignada y subió a su habitación, abrazando a su peluche de Pikachu, con el ceño fruncido y tragándose las lágrimas de ira. Odiaba que Green fuera tan... ¡Green!, y de niño era un amor, ahora era el fastidio mas grande de la tierra.

Pero sus palabras calaban profundamente en ella, Red no era buena para muchas cosas, y en lo poco que sobresalía Green era mejor, el señor perfecto, la esperanza de Paleta, el entrenador que llegara lejos y demás. No lo soportaba. Pero ella le mostraría, ella lo haría, demostraría que seria la mejor entrenadora pokemon de todo Kanto y quizá del mundo.

Con eso en mente se puso a dormir, deseando que pronto pudiese escapar de Paleta y realizar sus sueños.

.

La ceremonia de graduación fue normal. El líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, Brock, se había presentado para desearles suerte a todos los futuros entrenadores, criadores y demás. Eso animo mucho a los graduados, también llego el profesor Oak dando un discurso sobre seguir por el camino elegido hacia el futuro junto a nuestros compañeros pokemon, dando consejos y recordando que la semana que venia, sera la elección de pokemon. Finalmente algunos profesores dieron discursos, el director también, y por supuesto, Green Oak, el que se graduaba con los mas grandes honores.

El profesor Oak invitó a Red y su madre a una cena de celebración en su casa, Green y Red solo pusieron mala cara, sin decir nada.

En la casa del profesor Oak estaba Daisy, la hermana mayor de Green y una especialista en medicina pokemon, tomándose unas vacaciones para ver a su hermanito, también estaba Susan, la hija del profesor, la cual abrazaba efusicamente a Green y Red, felicitándolos. La celebración se dividió entre abrazos y besos de parte de ambas madres, avergonzando a los dos futuros entrenadores. Para la tarde llego Blue, muy bien recibida y abrazando a Green mientras conversaban de su futuro. Red decidió salir un rato. Después de todo los adultos charlaban de los viejos tiempos y bebían, y Green y Blue estaban muy ocupados en si mismo para notarla.

Salio y respiro el aire fresco, ya era de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, su largo cabello era movido suavemente por el viento

-Hola Red -escucho a sus espaldas, era Blue, Red le sonrió.

Aunque Blue se lanpasaba con Green, Red no la odiaba ni nada, hasta anhelaba ser alguna vez como ella, linda y segura de si misma, y también muy femenina.

-Hola Blue -saludo con una sonrisa, ambas veían al cielo sin decirse nada.

Al principio se llevaban mal, eso era porque Blue pensaba que Red querria quitarle a Green en algún momnebto, según el, Green y Red se gustaban, sin embargo Red solo aclaro el malentendido, ella y Green solo eran amigos, amigos de la infancia y hasta rivales, no había nada mas que eso. Y luego ocurrió aquel incidente que termino con la amistad de esos dos y Blue solo podía tener simpatía por Red, ya que nadie en la escuela le hablavba a parte de ella.

-Muy pronto recibiremos nuestros pokemon e iniciaremos el viaje, estoy un poco nerviosa -confeso Blue, sentándose en el pórtico de la gran casa del profesor. Red se sentí junto a ella.

-Yo también estoy nerviosa, a veces tiemblan y sudan mis manos, pero no hay nada que desee mas que esto -confeso la ojiroja

-Ya veo, bueno, como tu mejor amiga -"la única de hecho"pensaron ambas sin ponerlo en palabras- te daré un amuleto de la suerte -Blue se quitó unos pasadores de brillantes de su cabello y se los dio a Red- para que me recuerdes -agrego con una sonrisa a la que Red respondió con una no tan radiante como la ojiazul.

Finalmente el frío de la noche hizo que ambas se metieran una vez más.

...

Cuando la celebración se acabo ya era mnuy de tarde, Blue se había ido cando un hombre vestido de negro paso por ella, la chica vivía en Vermillion y era peligros para el!a regresar sólo de noche y sin pokemon.

Así que Flora se despidió efusivamente de los Oak y RedRed trato de hacer lo mismo sin lograrlo.

-Oye Red -escucho a sus espaldas, era Green, como estaban a medio camino su mamá se adelanto y quedo a solas con Green

-¿Qué ocurre? -apresuró la pelinegra

Green solo se aparto unos cabellos de la frente con un supiro- bueno, solo te quería dar un par de concejos -agrego con una sonrisa de superioridad

-No los necesito -dijo rápidamente, sin embargo Green la ignoró y comenzó a hablar.

-Solo quería decirte que debería cortar tu cabello, si lo tienes muy largo se te atora en las ramas de los bosques o te lo cogen los pokemon, me dijo mi hermana que te lo dijera -agrego con fastidio- también evita caminar por lugares de hierva muy alta, hay pokemon muy fuertes allí, dijo mi abuelo, y creo que es todo.

-¿Y ningún concejo de parte de Green-sama? -agrego Red con sarcasmo.

-Si, no pierdas contra nadie porque si lo haces yo quedo muy mal al ser tu rival -soltó con una gran sonrisa- el único que puede vencerte soy yo -agrego moara dar media vuelta e irse.

Red fruncido el ceño y soltó un suspiro de indignación, sin embargo no dijo mas y camino a su casa, ya en su cuarto solo pudo mirar su largo cabello en su espejo de Jigglypuff.

.

La semana paso volando, diversos jóvenes maestros de todo Kanto llegaron a paleta para solicitarle un pokemon al profesor Oak, el cual los daba con gusto. Hasta quedarle solo tres.

Desde la segunda planta del laboratorio Green aguardaba impasiente a ver a Red, ni ella ni Blue habían llegado todavía, y eso que una de ellas vivía a unos metros de allí y la otros vivía en la cercana ciudad de Vermillion

Finalmente Blue hizo su aparición, con el gorro que Green le regalo en su cumpleaños, una blusa azul que iba muy bien con sus ojos, falda roja, medias azules y zapatillas blancas, Green le sonrió desde arriba, la chica tomo a Bulbasaur y e fue mientras se despedía con la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Finalmente, y de último llego Red, pero sorprendió a abuelo y nieto por igual.

Llevaba un pantalón deslavados, deportivas rojas, su inseparable gorra, playera bnegra con un chsaleco rojo y blanco, su mochila amarilla, pero lo mas sorprendente, su cabello corto por encima de los hombros.

-Cielos ... ¿Red? -preguntó el profesor, quien sabe y es un chico parecido a ella, sin embargo el color rojo de sus ojos no era común, y con un asentimiento quedo aclarado que ella era la misma pequeña que ha conocido desde que nació- que lindo corte -agrego amablemente el anciano.

Sin embargo Green se hecho a reír muy ruidosamente, Red lo ignoró- Lamento el retraso, me quede dormida -se disculpó la chica avergonzada.

-Bien, ya siolo quedaron dos pokemon, si hubieses llegado mas tarde ya no hubieses alcanzado ningún

Red asintió, pasando saliva pesadamente. Y no es como si se hubiese levantado tan tarde, si se levanto tarde, pero le avergonzaba aparecerse con su nuevo corte, no es como si le quedara mal, pero si antes era muy poco femenina ahora era todo un hombre.

Suspiro y se acerco a la mesa donde quedaban dos pokebolas, Green bajo de la planta alta, aun riendo por lo bajo, su abuelo lo miro duramente para que se callara.

-¿Cual pokemon quieres Red?, quedan un Squirtle y un Charmander, elige con cuidado, ya que es una importante elección.

Agfua o Fuego, ventaja o desventaja. Sin embargo, Red escoguio al pokemon que había querido siempre. Un Charmander.

Saco al pokemon naranja para sonreirle, anunciándose como su nueva entrenadora.

-Pues yo me quedo con Squirtle, de cualquier forma, era a él a quien quería -dijo el castaño, sacando al pookemoin azul de su pokeball.

-Bien chicos, desde hoy ya son adultos -dijo el profesor conmovido por los chicos a quienes quería mucho, Red era como una nieta para él- deben andar por el camino elegido con su compañero pokemon y...

-Abuelo ya diste el discurso en la escuela, mas importante, Red, vamos a combatir y ver cual pokemon es mas fuerte -dijo Green con sorna, después de rtodo, ese pokemon era el mas fuerte del abuelo.

Red no sabia que hacer, nunca había tenido una batalla, pero antes de decidir el profesor interrumpió.

-Green, ya sabes que no admito peleas en el laboratorio, además es la primera batalla de Red.

-Pues por eso mismo abuelo, soy tan amable que le mostrare como luchar en una batalla pokemon.

Y así sin mas ambos jóvenes salieron afuera, a probar sus pokemon.

Green rápidamente ordeno a su pokemon usar placaje, dándole de lleno a Charmander, Red no se quedo atrás, ordenando arañazo, sin embargo el Squirtle de Green esquivo y le dio un cabezazo al pokemon de Red. Y antes de que este pudiese levantarse el pokemon del tipo agua lo acabo con otro placaje.

Red corrió hacia su pokemon, tomándolo con cuidado, el profesor se acerco a ella

-No le pasa nada grave, solo esta debilitado, con descansar en el laboratorio estará como nuevo -le dijo el mayor.

Sin embargo Red se sentía un poco culpable, ¿y si no era buena entrenadora?, sacudió esas ideas de su cabezas, viendo a Green felicitar a su pokemon con una sonrisa de "¿Vez como soy el mehjir entrenador del mundo?" eso solo la frustraba.

Ambos entraron de nuevo, dejando descansar a los pokemon y recibiendo concejos del experto en pokemon.

Cuando ambos pokemon les fueron regresados en sus pokeballs el profesor los detuvo de irse.

-Bueno, como saben, algunos entrenadores les ponen nombres a sus pokemon, así que si desean ponerle algún nombre pienselo bien

-Naah, no soy bueno con los nombres -dijo Green despreocupado encogiéndose de hombris- Squirtle sera Squirtle y ya.

-¿Y tu Red?

-Lo pensare -dijo la chica, guardando su pokemon el su cinturón.

-Bueno chicos, antes de que se vallan por allí de aventura, quuesiera pedirles algo.

-¿Qué cosa abuelo?

-Verán, mi sueño siempre fue hacer una guía de todos los pokemon del mundo... Desafortunadamente ya soy muy viejo y no puedo hacerlo, por eso quiero que ustedes hagan realidad ese sueño -el profesor camino a su escritorio, sacando dos aparatros de color rojo, entregándole uno a Red y otro a Green- este es mi invento, la pokedex, registra automáticamente los pokemon que vayan atrapando. Es una tecno-enciclopedia, cuando atrapen un pokemon un sus datos quedaran almacenados, y sera una guía para generaciones futuras. Solonpuedo confiarla a ustedes dos.

Red abrió los ojos, mirando el aparato, no era muy grande, de color rojo, se abría mecánicamente. Ella ni era muy de tecnología, esperaba no tener problemas con esa pokedex.

-¡No te preocupes abuelo! ¡Dejalo en mis manos! -dijo Green con entusiasmo, para volverse a Red- Red, que te quede claro que no te necesito, lo haré yo solo y mejor que tú -dijo fanfarrón, tomando cinco pokeballs de su abuelo.

Después de eso Green se fue.

-que muchacho -suspiro el profesor- hay un mapa incorporado en la pokedex, Red, de esa forma siempre sabrás a donde ir, me dijiste que querías ser la mejor entrenadora, pues bien, si vas a los gimnasios de las principales ciudades y ganas a los lideres, resiviras una medalla, prueba de tu victoria, cuando juntes ocho podrás ir a la liga pokemon.

Red asintió, agradeciéndole al profesor y recibiendo cinco pokeballs del profesor. Lista para su viaje.

Salio del laboratorio, siendo recibida por Green.

-¿Te cortaste el cabello por mi? -dujo con burla, Red sabia que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tomarle el pelo.

-Lo hice por consejo de Daisy, no tuyo.

Sin mas camino a su casa para contarle a su madre.

Su viaje apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**(*)El nombre de la madre de Ash en japonés es Hanako, que significa, niña de las flores, así que la madre de Red se llamara Flora, ya que esta inspirada en Delia ^^**

**(**) Bien, no se que días cumplen años Red o Green, pense en basarlos en Ash y Gary, pero tampoco encontré nada de ellos, pero ya que ash lleva el nombre del creador (Satoshi) y Gary el del supervisor del juego (o no recuerdo bien) que es Shigeru decidí usar las fechas de nacimiento de esas personas, para Red sera 28 de Agosto y para Green 16 de Noviembre.**

**Termine \\(°^°)/**

**Espero les guste, y dejen algún comentario, dudas, sugerencias, quejas, criticas constructivas (no destructivas) serán bien recibidas, pero comenten ;m;**

**Por cierto, ¿que nombre debería llevar Charmander? Eh pensado en Natsu o en Char simplemente (como llama el Red del manga a su Char) o algún otra sugerencia? O quizá no dejarle un nombre?**

**En fin, cuentenme que les pareció, que pokemon deben estar en el equipo, los nombres que tendrían, todo sera bien recibido.**

**En fin, en el manga Red tiene a Bulba, Green a Char y Blue a Squirtle, sin embargo aquí es alrevez, espero igual les guste. Descuiden, Blue tendrá a su pokemon tipo agua.**

**En este fic abordaré partes del manga y del anime, a si mismo algunas teorías que me han gustado, como Red hijo de Giovanni o cosas así. Si tienen teorías o alguna que les guste adelante, compartanlas y veremos como entran aqui. En este fic pueden participar ;)**

**Lees gustaría un Green x Red? Comentenlo**

**Sin mas, me despido, gracias por leer**

**Ciao**~


	2. En el Bosque Verde y Ciudad Verde

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de Satoshi-san y Game Freak, yo solo los uso sin fin de lucrar!

Lamento la demora, muchas cosas por así. Aquí tienen el segundo capitulo, un poco mas largo que el anterior!

Enjoy~

.

...

.

-Tus pokemon ya están perfectamente bien de salud. Vuelve de nuevo en otra ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo la enfermera Joy de forma amable.

Red se encontraba en Ciudad Vermillion, y ya había tenido dos batallas, las cuales gano por los pelos, ahora sus pokemon debían descansar.

Actualmente tenia tres pokemon, Natsu, su Charmander, un Rattata llamado Nezu y un Magikarp que había pescado con su vieja caña. Ella suponía que ese equipo no estaba mal para ser principiante. Después de todo leyó que Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle y Pidgey eran los pokemon que solían atrapar los principiantes. Aunque al parecer Magikarp no era recomendable, ya que no era un pokemon muy útil. Sin embargo ella no podría simplemente liberarlo y ya.

Un Chansey se acerco a ella con un rostro sonriente, tendiéndole las tres pokeball. Ellos eran su primer paso hacia su sueño de convertirse en maestra pokemon.

El centro pokemon donde estaban estaba repleto de entrenadores de todas edades. Algunos tenían a sus pokemon fuera de sus balls, y lucían bastante fuertes. Como un sujeto rechonchito y su Blastoise. O una joven de lentes con un Persian que se veía muy imponente. Quizá eran retadores para el gimnasio de Vermillion.

Aunque Red había asistido a la primaria de la ciudad, la verdad es que no conocía Vermillion enteramente.

La ciudad de Vermillion era una de las mas grandes de Kanto. Compuesto por una zona residencial, en donde estaba la primaria, y la zona céntrica, donde estaban los gigantescos edificios, los grandes negocios y por supuesto, el gimnasio pokemon.

Los gimnasios pokemon eran centros oficiales de la Liga Pokemon, cuando ganabas una medalla se te acreditaba como un entrenador oficial, y podías competir por el derecho a desafiar al alto mando. Bueno, siempre y cuando se juntaran las ocho medallas de los ocho gimnasios oficiales.

Las ciudades de Kanto que tenían gimnasios eran: Vermillion, cd. Plateada, cd. Celeste, cd. Carmín, Azulona, Azafrán, cd. Fuscia y en la Isla Canela. A esas ciudades debía ir ella si deseaba enfrentar a la liga pokemon y al alto mando.

Pero para ganar una medalla se debía ganar primero a un líder de gimnasio. Un líder de gimnasio era el mejor entrenador pokemon de su ciudad, elegido por los funcionarios de la liga tras pasar exhaustivas pruebas. Había escuchado que los lideres de gimnasio solían ser personas que habían quedado en el top 10 de la liga y hasta ex campeones de la región.

El alto mando eran cuatro maestros pokemon mucho mas fuertes que todos los lideres de gimnasio juntos, así que estaba nerviosa por ello, además no solo era eso. Se hacia una preeliminar de combates entre los retadores. Los 50 mejores tenían el derecho de desafiar al alto mando. Y de esos 50 quizá alguno seria el campeón de Kanto.

El actual campeón era el líder del Alto Mando, Lance, el cual era muy popular entre sus compañeras de escuela. Según oía, estaba entre los 30 entrenadores del mundo con quienes desearías salir.

Había leído de él, Lance era un maestro dragón. Y hasta oyó que su hermana menor es una de las lideres de gimnasio mas fuertes de la región vecina, Johto.

Así que Lance seria quizá el oponente más difícil a vencer.

Pero no debía preocuparse por eso ahora, después de todo apenas tenia tres pokemon y ninguna medalla. De momento enfrentarse a la liga y al alto mando eran un sueño distante.

Su madre le había dicho que siempre tenia que tener los ojos en la meta, sin dejar de ver el camino que recorría porque si no, tropezaría. Un consejo muy útil.

Así que se acomodo su querida gorra y se dispuso a salir del Centro cuando el grito colectivo de las chicas del centro la ensordecieron y asustaron al punto que estaba por lanzar a su Charmander

Se volteo aun asustada y con la ball en la mano, las chicas corrían a acercarse a la televisión del centro pokemon. En la tele estaba justamente Lance y otro hombre, un poco mas joven que Lance, de cabellos azul blanquecinos y ojos del mismo color, y una sonrisa encantadora.

-Arceus mio, son Lance y Steven -dijo una chica con un gran suspiro.

-¿Steven? -pregunto un chico a su lado, él tenía un Vulpix en sus brazos- ¿que no es él el reciente campeón de Hoenn?

-Si, ¡es él! -decia otra chica mientras cuchicheaban entre si lo guapo que era el nuevo campeón de Hoenn.

Red miro al nuevo campeón, ahora que recordaba, el profesor Oak había ido a Hoenn para compartir un invento con un profesor de allá, y le platico a ella, Green y Daisy que había un chico que era un entrenador muy fuerte llamado Steven. Seguro era él.

Lucia bastante joven, quizá tendría poco más de 20 años. Alguien tan joven campeón de una región.

Red se acerco también a la bola de gente mientras guardaba a Natsu, ella a diferencia de las otras chicas querría ver si el nuevo campeón tendría consejos para los nuevos entrenadores como ella.

-/Y aquí estamos con el actual campeón de la liga Hoenn, Steven Stone /-anunciaba la reportera, mientras se escuchaba el grito de varias chicas.

El joven llamado Steven solo levanto levemente la mano a modo de saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-/Y dinos, Steven, ¿que sentiste al convertirte en campeón?

-/Bueno, eh de decir que se siente como un sueño, desde que era un niño en cd. Algaria siempre deseé ser el campeón de Hoenn, sin embargo lo veía algo distante, cuando recibi mi primer pokemon, Beldum, de mi papá decidí que me haría fuerte y seria campeón. Y bueno, aquí estoy -/termino con una encantados risa que solo trajo a consecuencia el ensordecedor grito de las chicas, Red apenas podía escuchar.

La reportera le pregunto por su relación con el anterior campeón, un hombre llamado Plubio.

-/Bueno, Plubio y yo somos amigos de la infancia, él era muy bueno con los pokemon tipo agua y yo con los tipo roca, quizá por eso siempre me ganaba... Pero prometimos que el mejor seria campeón, y bueno, él llego antes. Aunque si, tuve sentimientos encontrados al luchar contra él. Sin embargo estoy feliz de seguir con nuestra amistad.

Red seguía escuchando a Steven, con la intervención momentánea de Lance, hablando sobre los deberes del campeón de la liga. En seguida abordaron el tema que Red quería saber desde el principio.

-/Y dinos, Steven, ¿qué crees que haga falta para que los nuevos entrenadores puedan convertirse en campeones?

-/Bueno, yo diría que pokemon fuertes y buenas estrategias. Eso siempre lleva lejos /-decía con un porte pensador-/ pero más importante que eso, creo que sentir amor y respeto por sus pokemon, ya que gracias a ellos es que tienen la oportunidad de viajar muy lejos.

-/Muchas gracias Steven, ¿y usted Lance, qué piensa que haga falta para ser derrotado por las nuevas generaciones de entrenadores? /-preguntaba la reportera, con un tono juguetón

-/Estoy de acuerdo con Steven, pokemon fuertes y estrategias bien pensadas. Sin embargo lo que garantiza una gran victoria es que los entrenadores y sus pokemon tengan un fuerte vinculo de amistad.

-/Muchas gracias a ambos, eh escuchado que en unos días se celebra el tan famoso Pokemon World Tournament, ¿estas ansioso porque empiece Steven?

-/Supongo que si, aunque estoy en verdad nervioso, Lance y los demás campeones son muy fuertes.

La risa de Lance se oyó, animando a Steven. Y cuando los dos campeones se despidieron el programa termino para dar paso a un dorama muy popular entre las mujeres mayores.

Red suspiro, ahora que lo pensaba, quizá esa seria la primera vez que no vería el Torneo de Campeones ya que estaría viajando. Pero en fin, ahora debía concentrarse en las palabras de Lance y Steven. Un fuerte vinculo de amistad con sus pokemon y una estrategia. Aunque Red no era muy buena en estrategias.

Salio apresurada del centro, mas animada y dispuesta a convertirse en la campeona de Kanto. Ya podría imaginar la cara de sorpresa de Lance al vencerlo. Aunque se le revolvía el estomago de pensar en entrevistas y cosas así.

Mientras caminaba por la ciudad veía hacia diferentes puesto. Restaurantes, boutiques, hoteles y lugares así rodeaban la ciudad. Como pronto anocheceria seria mejor volver al centro pokemon y pedir una habitación, ya que no le hacia gracias tener que acampar en el bosque Verde.

Sin embargo, en su camino de regreso pudo notar de lejos el gimnasio Vermillion. Y allí habían unos cuantos entrenadores que salían, algunos cabizbajos y otros con la frente en alto y una gran sonrisa. Ella se acerco al gimnasio, solo para verlo, sin embargo la detuvo un dúo de un hombre de cabello azulado y una mujer de largo cabello rojo (*).

-¿A donde vas tan tarde jovencita? -pregunto el hombre con voz amable.

-Eh...

-Lo siento jovencita -dijo la mujer-, pero solo si tienes mas de 5 (**) medallas puedes desafiar al gimnasio, y no pareces tenerlas.

-Solo quería hechar un vistazo -respondió Red intimidada.

Los dos adultos vestían de negro. El hombre llevaba un pantalón negro y un saco oscuro, la mujer llevaba una falda negra, unas botas blancas y un abrigo también negro, sin embargo podía verse rojo entre los pliegues del abrigo.

-Pues sera mañana, el líder del gimnasio ya se a ido.

Red volteo rápidamente, las luces del gimnasio estaban apagadas mientras las de las calles se iban prendiendo, podía ver a otro hombre, también de negro, cerrando las puertas.

-Ah, bueno -dijo Red un poco desilusionada, había escuchado que el líder del gimnasio Vermillion era el mas fuerte de los lideres de Kanto, quería observarlo y aprender algo de él. Pero ya seria otro día.

Emprendió el camino mientras los adultos la despedían de la mano y se reunían con el sujeto que cerro el gimnasio, se preguntó brevemente si ese hombre seria el líder.

Camino por las calles iluminadas artificialmente, un poco asustada de que le fueran a asaltar, había oído de un grupo de delincuentes llamados "Equipo Rocket" que robaban los pokemon y dinero de los entrenadores. Así que no era bueno que saliera sola, al menos no hasta ser una entrenadora mas fuerte.

Sin embargo escucho pasos a sus espaldas, podría haber sido simple paranoia por ser la primera vez que esta fuera de su pueblo natal, o una gran cantidad de nervios, sin embargo acelero, sujetando fuertemente la pokeball de Natsu con su diestra. Mirando a cualquier lado, cuando topo con alguien y cayo de senton.

-Itai (***) -se quejo la pelinegra, sobandose los golpes, cuando una mano se le ofreció.

Era un señor de quizá mas de 30, con un traje elegante en tono marrón, peinado hacia atrás de cabello y ojos cafés oscuros.

Red sujeto su mano, poniéndose de pie, recordaba haber visto a ese hombre en algún lugar, solo no podía recordarlo con exactitud.

-Lo siento mucho y gracias -dijo apenada de haberle causado problemas a un hombre que parecía importante.

-No hay problema jovencito -a Red le dio un tic en el ojo, ella sabia que no era bella como Blue, pero ya era la cuarta vez en ese día que la confundían con un hombre, cielos, no debió cortarse el cabello, aunque la ropa no la ayudaba nada.

Sin embargo el otro hombre no le apartaba la mirada, como analizándola, le puso los pelos de punta, se inclino nuevamente a modo de disculpa y salio corriendo, ese hombre la ponía de los nervios.

Corrió otro poco por las calles, ya era muy de noche, era seguro que no alcanzaría un cuarto, ¿que haría?

-Itai

-Ugh

Volvió a chocar con alguien, sin embargo esta vez era alguien conocida, era Blue, que caminaba con su Bulbasaur.

-Lo siento Blue -se disculpo apenada.

-No hay problema... Eh...

Y ese era el colmo de los colmos.

Se quitó su gorra dejando a la vista sus cortos cabellos negros, con los pasadores que Blue le regalo adornándolo, y sus ojos rojos brillaron claramente con la luz de las farolas.

Blue se tapó la boca con las manos y se disculpo con ella por no reconocerla. Sin embargo Red le pidió que lo olvidara.

-¿Qué haces tan de noche afuera Red? -pregunto Blue, ambas poniéndose en pie.

-Solo exploraba un poco la ciudad -contesto sincera- ¿Y tu, Blue? ¿Qué haces afuera tan de noche -pregunto intrigada.

-Eh... -Blue no sabía que responder, ya que ella estaba siguiendo a alguien- yo paseaba con Bulby, ¿verdad?

-Saur -respondió la pequeña criatura.

Ambas chicas conversaron tranquilamente mientras iban al centro pokemon, Blue le comentaba a Red de lo horrible que estaba su ropa, y Red se defendía diciendo que era mas cómoda para viajar.

-Creo que no tienes mucha oportunidad contra los primeros gimnasios -dijo Blue tranquilamente.

Red solo hizo una mueca.

-No me malentiendas -dijo rápidamente la castaña, sabiendo de que Red se deprimiría no es como que seas mala entrenadora, sino que la tienes difícil, los ataques de tu Charmander no serán efectivos contra los tipos roca de Brock, y sera muy débil contra Misty y sus pokemon de tipo agua.

-Si, lo sé, lo mismo me contó Green -repuso Red con fastidio, mientras atravesaba la ruta para llegar a Vermillion se topo con Green, el cual le habló de eso luego de volver a patearle el trasero en una batalla de Rattatas.

-Bueno, puedes intentar capturar algún pokemon efectivo contra Brock, un tipo planta, por ejemplo, o un tipo agua, ¿no has atrapado ninguno?

-Tengo un tipo agua, pero no es útil.

-¿Por? -comento la ojiazul extrañada.

Red busco la pokeball y la lanzo, liberando a un Magikarp que solo brincaba en el piso sin hacer la gran cosa.

-Oh, ya veo -dijo Blue tratando de no reír- ¿De donde lo sacaste?

-Pescando, con la vieja caña.

Ambas chicas siguieron andando después de regresar al Magikarp a la ball, intentando pensar en una estrategia contra Brock, sin embargo, al llegar al centro pokemon descubrieron que ya no quedaban habitaciones disponibles.

Red fruncido el ceño, solo le quedaba ponerse a acampar. Sin embargo, Blue la invito a su casa, cosa que sorprendió a Red, ya que nunca había ido a casa de Blue.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta llegar a la casa de Blue, la cual estaba en un departamento. Red abrió grande los ojos al ver los lujos de la casa. Retratos y varias esculturas. No sabia que Blue era rica.

-A mi padre le gustan los lujos -dijo simplemente la chica, caminando por el vestíbulo.

-¿Quién es ese? -se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando las dos voltearon encontraron a un chico de unos 10 años, vestía una camisa de manga corta negra y un pantalón deslavado, tenia un cabello de un rojo brillante y fríos ojos plateados. La mirada que le dirigía a Red era de "alejate de ella", la cual la asustó, pero un poquito nada más.

-Es Red -respondió la ojiazul, tomando la mano de Red y llevándola a su cuarto mientras agregaba- se va a quedar a dormir conmigo.

Cuando ambas chicas ya estuvieron en el cuarto de Blue, Red pregunto- ¿quién era ese niño Blue?

-Mi hermano adoptivo.

-¿Eh?

-Mis padres me adoptaron de pequeña, cuando pensaban que no podían tener hijos, sin embargo, unos años después nació Silver, mi hermano. Él vive en Johto con mamá, pero a veces viene a visitarme.

Red no dijo nada, no sabia que decir, así que le hecho un ojo al cuarto de Blue, como lo esperaba, era femenino, con pokemuñecos, una enorme cama, posters de algunos entrenadores famosos, una foto de ella y Green y otra con el pelirrojo de hace rato. Era una enorme y hermoso cuarto.

-Ambas dormiremos en la cama, ya que no hay un colchón extra.

.

Red durmió con Blue, la verdad, la cama de Blue era tan grande que no hubo ningún problema, estuvo realmente cómoda, su cama no era tan grande o tan cómoda, sin embargo, para Red fue difícil conciliar el sueño. Era su primera vez durmiendo fuera de pueblo Paleta, lejos de su mamá y Mimi. Era una muy extraña sensación. Pero aun así podía sentir la emoción de ser un adulto.

La mañana siguiente fue muy incomoda sin embargo. Blue la invitó a desayunar en la casa y a Natsu y sus demás pokemon también. Mientras los pokemon de Red y el Bulby de Blue desayunaban la comida pokemon en el jardín, Red debía desayunar en el enorme comedor con el pelirrojo aniquilandola con la mirada. Era totalmente incómodo comer así.

De esa forma decidió comer rápidamente alegando que debía dirigirse rápidamente a Cd. Plateada.

Tomo a sus compañeros y se despidió de la castaña agradeciéndole. Blue dijo que se vieran pronto en Azulona para comprarle ropa decente a Red.

Así es como Red siguió el camino hasta el Bosque Verde, donde una chica le advirtió de la cantidad de pokemon que habían y de como podía terminar siendo atacada, ella y sus pokemon.

Una vez cruzado el umbral hacia el Bosque se acordó del bosque en el que solía jugar de niña. Miles de arboles de inmensos tamaños, y mucha hierva y matorrales, era un gran bosque. Si Red no recordaba mal, el Bosque Verde era el mas grande de Kanto.

Así que se interno, dentro, a pocos metros de la puerta, se encontró con un chico un poco mas bajo que ella, advirtiéndole de que no solo habían pokémon, sino también entrandores a los que no les importaría luchar contra una principiante.

Red asintió agradecida por el consejo, sin embargo sí iba a ser la mejor maestra pokémon entonces debía afrontar los retos con valor.

Así que camino tranquilamente cuando frente a sus ojos apareció un Caterpie. Red sonrió al verlo, ese era un pokemon que en verdad quería. Rápidamente tomo la ball de Nezu, y la atrojo. El pequeño pokemon verdoso rápidamente dejo de comer las hojas de un arbusto para ver al enemigo momentáneo.

-Nezu, usa embestida -ordeno Red clon seguridad. El Rattata corrió rápidamente hacia el pobre Caterpie quien fue tacleado por el Rattata.

Red trono los dedos con emoción. Siempre fue muy tranquila y hasta inexpresiva. Pero si se trataba de pokémon la emoción recorría sus venas.

El Caterpie enemigo no se dejo vencer, así que lanzo un hilo de seda, un hilo que envolvía a Nezu, entorpeciendo los movimientos del pokémon.

-Embestida una vez más -alentó Red a su pokémon.

Sin embargo, con la lentitud del mismo el Caterpie salvaje le embistio primero, pero Nezu se repuso y lanzó otro placaje contra el pokémon insecto.

Red sintió que era el momento, así quería lanzo una ball al Caterpie y finalmente, quedo dentro de la pequeña esfuerza.

-Bien -dijo la pelinegra con alegría, acercándose a recoger su ball y acariciar suavemente la espalda de Nezu, el cual se dejo hacer.

-Bien, ya atrape un Caterpie -dijo, metiendo al Rattata en su ball de nuevo, luego sacó la pokedex para visualizar la información del Caterpie recién capturado.

-Así que es un macho -dijo sorprendida, por alguna razón creyó que los Caterpie solo podían ser hembras. Luego se quedo con porte pensativo.

-Entonces, tu nombre sera -decía mirando la ball, la cual lanzo, sacando al Caterpie que la miraba curioso- tu nombre sera... Rei (****)

Dijo acariciando al pokémon de tipo insecto. El cual se dejo acariciar. Luego,z volvió a meterlo en su ball.

.

-Estas de pena Hahajajaja -se reía fuertemente el muchacho frente a ella, el cual tenia un Caterpie delante de él.

La ojiroja estaba en medio de una batalla. Iba a lanzar a Maya, su Weedley (*****), pero de la ball salio su pastoso Magikarp, el cual no podía hacer nada contra el Caterpie enemigo. La chica mordió su labio inferior en muestra de fastidio, pero no lo demostró.

-Regresa Magikarp -dijo coin el rostro enrojecido de la vergüenza y las insoportables risotadas llenas de burla de su oponente momentáneo, el cual se reía de ella, quien no podía manejar ni a un Magikarp.

-Ve Maya -dijo, al fin soltando al pokémon.

Su Weedley lucia un poco más fuerte que el del chico. Así que ataque a ataque logro ganarle al Caterpie, pero con mucho esfuerzo. Después de ser derrotado el pokémon saco un Metapod. Red regreso a Maya,z quien no podría continuar con los hilos alentando sus movimientos. Así que lo regreso a la Ball y saco a su propio Metapod, Rei, quien había evolucionado hace un combate atrás.

Lo único que pudo hacer Rei contra el Metapod del joven llamado Chano (*6) fue un concurso de embistes.

Finalmente Rei gano por un golpe de suerte.

-Maldición -refunfuño el chico, pagando a Red una cierta cantidad de dinero.

En los combates entre entrenadores se apostaba cierta cantidad de dinero, y al final de la batalla, el ganador reclama el dinero de ambas partes. Esto era necesario para que los entrenadores que se embarcaban en sus viajes pudiesen ganar dinero, demostrando su fortaleza. Entre mas dinero se ganaba, mejor entrenador podías ser considerado. Oh eso había leído Red en la primaria.

Tomo el dinero y regreso a Rei a la ball. Mas feliz que hace unos días.

Sin embargo ya era el anochecer, estaba insegura ya que aun no había logrado salir del enorme bosque. Sin mas remedio decidió acampar. Saco a Natsu, quien le hizo compañía la noche entera.

Finalmente, en algún momento, se quedó dormida en el saco de dormir, Charmander permanecía junto a ella, cuidadoso de no perder en llamas el saco. Sin embargo los sensibles sentidos del pokémon sintieron la cercanía de otro pokémon. Despertándose y poniéndose a dos patas fijo su vista a la oscuridad, en la espera de encontrar un pokémon salvaje que desease atacar a su entrenadora.

Los arbustos se movían a lo lejos y la hierva crujía ante el movimiento. Charmander jalo de la camisa del pijama de su entrenadora para que despertase. Debían estar alerta.

Red sin embargo estaba muerta de cansancio, había caminado muchísimo y estaba incómodamente dormida sobre el piso, no tenia ninguna gana de levantarse. Sin embargo la insistencia de Natsu la hicieron levantarse molesta.

-¿Que pasa Natsu? -pregunto entre un bostezo somniolenta.

Lleva solo una blujsa negra y unos shorts cortos de pijama. Su cabello negro, ahora corto estaba muy revuelto.

-Char char -dijo el pokémon, fijando su mirar en los arbustos.

Red tallo uno de sus ojos, tratando de ver en la oscuridad cuando escuchó los ruidos de las ramas.

La pelinegra se puso en pie rápidamente asustada, evitando gritar, Natsu se poso frente a ella de manera sobre protectora. La ojirroja estaba nerviosa, ¿y para que ocultarlo? Asustada también. Casi quería regresar corriendo a casa de Blue, o mejor aún, a su casa.

Sin embargo lo que salio de los arbustos no era un aterrador pokémon. Sin un Pikachu que olisqueaba el ambiente. Tanto Natsu como red se relajaron.

Sin embargo la rata amarilla se escabullí hacia ella corriendo, haciendo que Red retrocediera del susto y tropezando con una roca, el pokémon tipo fuego corrió a socorrer a su entrenadora. Mientras se ponía de pie pudo ver como el Pikachu corría con una bolsa de galletas.

-¡Oye!

.

Red estaba malhumorada. El estúpido Pikachu había huido anoche con su último paquete de comida. Lo había buscado hasta muy tarde de la noche, sin embargo abandono la búsqueda al no ver nada y al estar asustada de perderse en algún lugar del enorme bosque. Asik que también estaba hambrienta

Y como si no fuera poco, el entrenador frente ella se reía a carcajadas. Magikarp había salido de la ball. Red quería llorar de la humillación. Estaba cansada, hambrienta y enojada. Quizá todos tenían razón al decir que ella no estaba hecha para ser entrenadora. Debería regresar al pueblo Paleta como Green le sugirió, antes de que le pasase algo.

Esta vez perdió.

Cuando se enfrentan los entrenadores en batalla, a veces especifican las reglas. Tal cantidad de pokémon contra tal cantidad de pokémon. Esta vez era uno contra uno, sin cambios, y Magikarp tomo ese lugar, perdiendo de manera humillante. ¿Qué puede hacer un inútil Magikarp contra un Pidge?

Se sentó en una roca, según el mapa ya estaba a medio kilómetro de salir del bosque, pero no tenia humor. No podía contra un simple entrenador, no podía contra un simple pokémon, y no podía entrenar ni a un Magikarp.

Quizá era el miedo de salir de casa, o sentirse pequeña a comparación del mundo, o que había mucha gente más fuerte que ella, quizá por hambre o por dormir poco, un seguramente una combinación de todo lo anterior. Pero Red se hecho a llorar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Quizá sus pokémon estarían mejor con un entrenador mas competente. Uno más fuerte y decidido.

Pronto sintió unas patitas a sus poies. Al fijarse vio que era un Pikachu, quien sabe si fuera el de anoche, pero el pokémon le veía tristemente. Quizá comprendiendo al humano.

Red se limpio rápidamente su faz, no le gustaba que nadie la viera llorar. Se sintió tonta por ponerse así. Estas eran las típicas dificultades de un entrenador, y si no podía con ellas no merecía la pena seguir e viaje ni tener a tan buenos compañeros como Natsu y los demás.

Acarició con cierto recelo la cabeza del pokémon amarillo, el cual se dejo hacer.

Red se puso de pie con determinación y decidió seguir su camino. Enfrentaría a todos los lideres de gimnasio, entraría a la Liga y calificaría en el top 50 y luego se enfrentaría al alto mando y seria campeona. Solo debía hacerse mas fuerte.

El Pikachu la siguió, y cuando se volvió vio al Pikachu con dos pasadores azules en su boca.

-¡Ah! -exlamo Red. ¡Esos eran suyos!

.

Al fin había salido del bosque verde y estaba llegando a Ciudad Plateada. En su hombro iba el mismo Pikachu, el cual se dejol atrapar tras una fácil batalla contra su Weedley, el cual evoluciono en Kakkuna, pero este pokémon no quería meterse a la ball

Luego consultaría eso con el profesor Oak.

De momento su objetivo era el gimnasio de la ciudad y su primera medalla.

-Adelante -dijo decidida a su nuevo compañero, acomodando su gorra al mismo tiempo.

-Pika -añadió alegremente el pokémon, con un pasador entre sus pelajes.

.

...

.

(*) Si, son Jessie y James, pero descuiden, no irán tras de Red llamadola boba tratando de robarle a su pikachu, pero me gusta mucho este dúo y su Mewth parlante, así que los incluí un poco, quizá hagan alguna otra aparición.

(**) Bien, todos podemos ver que en el juego se puede desafiar cualquier gimnasio, sin orden, excepto el gimnasio de ciudad verde porque el líder no esta, sin embargo se puede saltear los turnos, por ejemplo, a mi se me olvido el gimnasio de azulona la primera vez que jugué, entre a derrotar a las chicas y luego salí a curar mis pokemon, pero se me olvido que aun no ganaba la medalla, me fui a la guarida del equipo rocket, luego me fui contra Sabrina, después Koga, luego a la isla Canela y regrese con Erika y después enfrente a Giovanni XD, así que aquí pongo que son necesarias 5 medallas, que el líder no este al momento de completarlas sera otra cosa, ya que creo muy irresponsable la ausencia de Giovanni, así que con esto la arreglo!

(***) Itai es la expresión japonesa para "aush" o "duele".

(****) Rei, si ha visto Free entonces lo sabrán 7u7 sin embargo, me inspiro sobretodo la mariposa monarca posada en el vidrio de la ventanoita, y como monarca que mejor que un Rey ^^

(*****) en referencia a Maya, la abeja con las mala suerte del mundo (?)

(*6) sip, ¿quién puede olvidar al joven Chano?

Listo, termine el segundo capítulo,lamento mucho la demora, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer. Prometo los capítulos estarán Ren la brevedad posible!

Gracias por leer. Si dejan un review me harían muy feliz.

De momento el equipo de Red-chan va así:

Natsu/Charmander

Maya/Kakkuna

Rei/Metapod

Nezu/Rattata

Magikarp +cuyo nombre aun no le pone porque le irrita el pokémon como Psyduck a Misty XD pero se aceptan sugerencias)

Pika/Pikachu.

Hay algún pokémon que quieran agregar? Ve la dificultad de Red contra e! Gimnasio en su primera batalla por una medalla? Aparecerá pronto Green? A que Steven es sexy! Porque Blue seguía a ese hombre? Y que le veía qujrel hombre a Red?

Todas esas preguntas y más se responderán conforme avance la historia!

En este fic se juntaran todo tipo de teorías, si han escuchado alguna o tienen alguna no duden en dejarla!

Por cierto, me sugirieron hacer vender de Yelloew, me parece buena idea, pero que piensan ustedes? Yellow debería parecer una chica cuando es un chico? Ya que en el manga ella parecía un chico cuando era una chica? No seria eso en el manga fanservice yaoi? Y en este fic fanserviece yuri?

Cualquier sugerencia sera escuchada!

Hasta el siguiente capitulo~~

Ciao~


End file.
